This invention relates to a device for attaching an identification tag to an ear or the like of an animal in which a drive pin member is pivotally mounted for spring biased movement between limit positions.
Devices for attaching identification tags to ears of animals are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,731,414, 4,368,735, 4,402,320, 4,451,999 and in French Pat. No. 2,464,643.
Drive pin breakage and tag damage resulting from jerk reaction of animals, coupled with failure of the tag body and retainer assembly attached to the animal to separate from the drive pin or other portion of the tag attaching device, has been a long continuing problem.
An object of this invention is to provide such a device which holds both a tag body and a tag retainer as the tag retainer is inserted through an ear of an animal and into position in a socket in the tag body.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a device in which the drive pin upon which a retainer is mounted is re-aligned by forces produced by cooperation of the tag body and retainer incident to the assembly of the retainer and tag body.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a device in which the drive pin member is free to swing to a retainer withdrawal position so long as the free end of the drive pin is not supported through the retainer by an additional portion of the device.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a device in which a retainer and tag body assembly, supported only by the bracket portion of the device engaging the tag body, swings to facilitate withdrawal of the tag body from the bracket in response to a pulling force upon the tag body and retainer assembly.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a device which readily releases the tag body and tag retainer after assembly of the tag retainer and tag body.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device in which the drive pin is either simultaneously supported adjacent its ends or is free to tip toward alignment with pulling forces on the tag body and retainer assembly so as to substantially preclude drive pin breakage due to jerk reaction of animals.